Cosas Terribles
by Aleth Rogers
Summary: Quédate. No me dejes. La oscuridad me aterra y la realidad comienza a matarme. ErenLevi.


Quédate. No me dejes.

La oscuridad me aterra y la realidad comienza a matarme.

Estoy solo, estoy muriendo. Lo sé. Puedo sentir como todo esto me consume. Te necesito.

Sé que me oyes.

¿Por qué me ignoras?

_¿Por qué?_

Dime, Levi… ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

¿Por qué vas a ese jardín?

Deja de fumar, deja de tomar. Te vas a enfermar y no sé si pueda cuidarte si me sigues ignorando de esta forma.

¡Soy real! ¡Yo siento! _¡No me dejes!_

Te amo, Levi,_ te amo._

_No me hagas esto._

Te hablo y no me oyes; te toco y no me sientes.

Dime, por favor… ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esta tortura?

_Perdóname._ Te prometo que no volveré a quitarte las sabanas cuando descansemos juntos. Ya no dejaré mi ropa sucia en cualquier parte. Sé que odias la sangre y el olor a sudor.

Haré lo que sea; pero háblame, mírame.

No importa si me golpeas, no importa si me duele.

_ Solo reconóceme._

**¡Haz algo, maldita sea!**

_Pero siénteme._

—Perdóname Eren.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tú no hiciste nada. Hablas sin mírame, con tus ojos fijos en la botella a medias de whisky.

_No lo hagas._

No soporto ver como te destruyes solo, como logras lo que muchos solo soñaron.

Afuera llueve y los truenos amenazan con comenzar.

_Tengo miedo._

—Debí de haber hecho algo.

Hazlo ahora, Levi. Abrázame y todo _estará bien_ de nuevo.

—Lo siento, Eren.

Tus ojos brillan, parecen pedazos de nuestra vida, de nuestros recuerdos.

El plateado nunca me gusto, pero tus ojos eran diferentes, hicieron que me gustara. Plateado matiz Levi.

_Qué bonito suena._

Sonrió.

_Verde matiz Eren._

_Plateado matiz Levi._

Haríamos buena combinación, ¿No crees?

—Lo siento.

No salgas. Estas ebrio y afuera el cielo sangra por la fuerza de los relámpagos. Podría pasarte algo.

Ese camino lleva al jardín… ¿Por qué vas? El barro nunca te gusto y justo ahora todo debe estar lleno de eso. Te ensuciaras y luego me harás limpiar el suelo de nuestra habitación.

_Nuestra habitación._

Levi… No estés triste.

Quiero morir cuando estas triste.

Me siento mal cuando estas así.

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_

Siempre fuiste diferente conmigo. Me mostrabas una parte tuya que nadie más conocía. Tus ojos eran diferentes cuando estabas junto a mi y, sin embargo, ahora están vacios.

Muertos.

¿Qué te hice?

_Ámame Levi._

Susúrrame cosas al oído, quédate conmigo, abrázame.

_Te necesito._

Ignoras la lluvia, ignoras el suelo mojado, ignoras los relámpagos.

Ignoras todo.

_Incluso a mí._

Y te arrodillas bajo aquel árbol rodeado de piedras vacías.

_Te amo._

Me mata verte triste.

Acaricias la piedra como delineando los bordes de algo borroso.

Parecen letras.

¿Murió alguien de tu compañía?

_¿Por eso estas triste?_

Déjame abrazarte, déjame quererte.

Te curaré, Levi. Haré que todo esté un poco mejor.

_No hay nada malo en ti._

Te rompes difícilmente.

Pero cuando lo haces…

_Quedas destrozado._

Recogeré tus piezas, Levi.

Las uniré una vez más y todo estará bien. _Volveremos a amarnos._

**Volverás a amarme.**

—Te amo, Eren.

Yo también_,_ Levi.

_Yo también._

Abrázame.

—Perdóname, Eren.

**¡No! ¡No llores!**

¡Yo también te amo! ¡Siempre te amare!

_No llores._

—No pude evitarlo.

Caen desde tus ojos como si fuesen la _monstruosa_ prueba de la humanidad que muchos dudan.

_Duele._

No llores.

—Fui débil.

No eres débil.

Dame tus manos. Todo volverá a ser como antes.

_Ámame._

Las letras dejan de ser borrosas.

_**Eren Yaeger.**_

_**Amado.**_

—Estaré contigo. Te amo, Eren.

.

.

.

Irvin observa en silencio.

Trágica aquella historia de los dos que se amaban.

El cuerpo esta frió y la sangre fluye con suavidad, pacíficamente, sin que nada pueda perturbar su camino.

_La vida puede hacer cosas terribles._

.

.

.

_**Lance Rivaille.**_

_**Amado.**_

.

.

.

—Te amo.

**_Estamos juntos._**

—Yo también te amo.

Dices tomando mi mano.

Sonrió.

Y tú también lo haces.

**_Para siempre._**

* * *

No sé si lo lleguen a entender, pero realmente siento que deje un pedacito de mi alma escribiendo esto.

Necesitaba hacerlo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
